


All That Glitters

by demonshide7



Series: No. X - Titles [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), yunjae - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male to Male relationship, YunJae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshide7/pseuds/demonshide7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lesson in mining terminology brings two people together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

  
For Jaejoongie and Yunho-yah

 

Changmin stood under the glare of the lights and before them a wave of red lights stood. He felt his hyung grab his hand and saw his ugly tear streaked face. Jaejoong laughed seeing Changmin’s face on social media. They, those gods, those kings… They glittered like nothing else. All perfect, all smiles, their real selves hidden behind a curtain called SM Entertainment. Jaejoong laughed mirthlessly. How apt that Jung Yunho is called SM’s golden boy. They forget that Changmin stood next to that golden boy. How stupid. How stupid. Because Yunho wouldn’t be so golden if Changmin left his hyung by himself.

Jaejoong turned away from the laptop. That Idol world where no one was allowed to be less than perfect. And yet, if you looked, there were cracks in the façade and he admits that he was one of them. His cracks were bigger than the rest. And he showed the world just how much he didn’t glitter like them. But he’s always had that kind of existence, hard scrabble life… someone had told him. Some American friend he believed.

He sighed.

Yuchun noted the sadness on his friend’s face. He glanced at the forgotten laptop. Junsu nudged him aside. Junsu scoffed.

“This is not worth being sad about, hyung!” Junsu said. “It’s not as if we don’t know how they really are!”

Jaejoong smiled a little.

“This is just hype and we all know exactly how hyped this crap is!” Junsu almost screeched.

One of their choreographers came close and smiled.

“All that glitters, Jaejoong-shi, isn’t gold,” he said in English.

“What do you mean, Dawson?” Jaejoong asked.

“It’s a line in Shakespeare’s play, Merchant of Venice,” Dawson said. “All that glisters is not gold. And it means that there are other things that glitter and some of those things are not precious gold.”

Jaejoong nodded. Then he frowned. “If they’re not gold then what are they in your opinion?”

Dawson laughed and said, “To me who is a dancer, they are someone I can learn from, perhaps a rival. I want to topple them from their pedestals. They are stone. Marble that shouldn’t stand anymore. These also glitter in the sun. To you who knows them, they are precious. Perhaps equal to that of diamonds. Gemstones more precious than gold. Those glitter as well, but they are not gold.”

He paused. “But I think the phrase started elsewhere. There is an ore called pyrite that looks like gold but isn’t as precious. It is plentiful. When you pan for gold, it glitters in the water. The problem with pyrite is that it doesn’t stay shiny. It tarnishes easily. It is also brittle, not soft like gold. It would be a poor choice for jewelry. However, if you find pyrite, you’re also likely to find gold. Some pyrite grow right next to gold. And the ore usually contains like a small percentage of gold…”

“How do you know all this?” Junsu asked.

Dawson laughed. “I lived in San Francisco when I was a child. And the 49ers fascinated me to no end.”

“The football team?”

Dawson laughed. “Well, the team was named after gold miners that led the California Gold Rush in the year 1849. It is part of the state’s history. And they started calling California the Golden State because of it.”

“That’s true, that’s true,” Jaejoong nodded. “Even the San Francisco bridge is called Golden Gate, but it’s red. I heard it’s really gold underneath.”

Dawson snickered. “It’s not. The red paint is marine paint to keep the bridge from rusting and falling into the bay. And it’s called Golden Gate bridge because it spans the Golden gate strait. It is the entrance from the Pacific Ocean to the San Francisco Bay.”

Yuchun looked at the dance instructor and choreographer. “There is more to you than meets the eye.”

Dawson laughed. “You three as well. But let’s practice! Your concert will come soon enough.”

 

Jaejoong’s mind wandered back to that conversation later on. He researched pyrite. It glittered like gold but isn’t. It can be part gold but isn’t all the way gold. Gold was better. But Yunho was…is… SM’s golden boy. Jaejoong also knew that if he’s not going to be lucrative anymore, he’ll be thrown away. Because there is no way anyone can stay gold. Especially since all of them are human…pyrites. Perfection can only last so much. And even in all his perfection, Yunho was just as flawed as he was. But to Jaejoong, Yunho had always been more precious...

 

Changmin found Yunho staring at a large block of something that looked like gold. And right under it, a letter in typed script. “Stay gold, Jung Yunho. And don’t let pyrite fool you. A fan.”

Changmin looked at Yunho. “What’s so important about this?”

“Nothing, except I heard that Jaejoong created a song. It won’t come out yet. The title is ‘All that Glitters…’ I think it’s aimed at me,” Yunho said.

“All that glitters?” Changmin asked.

“All that glitters isn’t gold,” Yunho said. “I’m wondering if I’m dross to him.”

“You think this chunk of gold is from him?”

“It’s not gold, Changmin. It’s fool’s gold, many a gold miner has fallen into the trap of thinking this is gold,” Yunho said. “But even this chunk of pyrite is pretty expensive. As a decorator’s item. This is nice.”

“Fool’s gold. He could have just sent you real gold,” Changmin grumbled.

Yunho laughed. “This chunk would have been worth a looooot of his money,” Yunho chuckled. “If it was real gold. It would have been a fortune.”

“So why give you this at all, hyung?” Changmin asked. “After all, I’m still hearing about ‘In Heaven’ and Get Out and ‘Nameless Song-Part 1’. I’m wondering where is part 2.”

“Get out and Nameless Song is probably because of Keep your Head Down,” Yunho answered.

“But how did you know about the song ‘Fool’s Gold’?” Changmin asked.

“It’s working title is ‘All that Glitters’. And I know about it because I have a friend that works with him,” Yunho said. “I wasn’t about to let him go without at least making sure I have someone in their vicinity, you know?”

Changmin’s jaw dropped.

Yunho laughed. “I’ve learned to be devious. It’s not easy for me, but I’ve learned that if I want something or someone bad enough, I’ll figure out a way to make sure I get there.”

“And you want him?” Changmin asked incredulously.

“Don’t you?” Yunho asked.

“No. Wait. I meant… well… Jaejoong hyung is… he’s… asking you for more than just…. Ummm… well…”

“This doesn’t sit well with you?”

“It’s not that! That’s not even… and besides… but no… I meant… for you and your image…”

“Have you read the lyrics to ‘In Heaven’?” Yunho asked.

“Isn’t that about his friend who died?” Changmin asked.

Yunho laughed. “No, it’s directed at me.”

“Hyung, I think you’re too full of yourself,” Changmin said.

“A lot of his songs, his lyrics… they’re for me…” Yunho said. “You can call him and ask.”

“We’re not allowed to talk to them, remember?” Changmin said.

“Ah! My dear Changmin… You don’t know exactly how your hyung has had to be educated since 2009. Innocently, I thought I could keep everyone together. But not anymore. However, as long as the perception of non-communication is there… True communication can be achieved.”

“You’re going to call them,” Changmin stated.

“Not them. Him.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s the one that is most in pain. And only I can alleviate the hurt,” Yunho stated.

“Hyung, you sound so… arrogant,” Changmin said.

Just then the door opened and Heechul walked into their apartment/dorm.

“Ah, booya! This is so undignified, I swear!” Heechul screeched. “Here.”

He tossed a package at Yunho and placed containers on their kitchen counter.

“You’re to share the food with your Yunho hyung, arrasso?” Heechul shook his finger at Changmin.

Familiar aromas rose from the containers. Changmin’s eyes started to water. He sniffled.

“Tell him, thank you,” Changmin whispered into Heechul’s ear.

Heechul slapped a piece of paper onto his head.

“I want my prize,” he said. “Tell them, I want my prize.”

Changmin chuckled as he saw three phone numbers on the little tiny scrap of paper. He pocketed the paper with a smile. He took a pair of chopsticks and a spoon in his hands and proceeded to open up plastic containers of almost just cooked kimchee jiggae and ttokbokki.

As Changmin dug into the food, Yunho stood looking at the phone in his hand. It was obviously a burner phone. Untraceable. Nondescript. It wasn’t even one of the latest smartphones. The message said, “Throw away if you don’t want it.”

He wanted it.

He dialed the only number on the phone.

“Yoboseyo,” he greeted. “It’s been too long. Have you stayed gold? Judging from the latest hits I found on your songs, I’d say yes. Not to mention the cars that gets plastered all over the net that are somehow tied to you. And Changmin is currently eating everything you sent.”

“Hey!” Changmin protested. “Tell him to send more! This isn’t enough. Gogi! I want gogi!”

The person on the other line laughed and almost wailed. He cleared his throat.

“Glad you both liked my gifts,” Jaejoong said huskily.

“I like all your gifts. Even the chunk of pyrite.”

The other side was silent.

“It’s… it’s what I am… fool’s gold,” the whispered response came back to Yunho. “Because I’m not real gold. I’m…not… gold.”

Yunho squeezed the phone in his hand.

He immediately pulled on a hoodie.

“Where are you at, Jaejoongie?”

“My house… But it’s not yet finished…” Jaejoong said.

“Don’t leave. Stay there,” Yunho commanded and hung up.

He dragged Heechul with him out the dorm.

“You’re going to figure out how to get me into Jae’s apartment, you understand? Like now,” the command was unmistakable. Heechul nodded.

 

Jaejoong paced his living room floor until he heard a snick in the electronic lock.

He looked up to see the hooded person enter into his home.

“I’m here,” Yunho called out. “Heechul hyung got me in and he’ll get me out.”

“I can’t… it’s…” Jaejoong stammered.

“It’s okay,” Yunho said, walking quickly to embrace the other. “I understand.”

Jaejoong was quiet as tears slipped down his pretty eyes.

“Jaejoongie, to me, you’re always gold. No matter what anyone else says. No matter what the world thinks…You’re more precious than gold. Do you understand?”

Jaejoong nodded.

“We have three hours. Do you really want to waste it by crying?”

Jaejoong chuckled. “I can always cook you up something. I heard Changming ate all your food.”

And just like that Yunho’s stomach grumbled.

“As long as it’s fast and quick. So we can do other things,” Yunho said.

“Ummm… shouldn’t we talk first?”

Yunho chuckled. “That’s what I meant. Why? What were you thinking?”

Jaejoong’s cheeks flushed pink and he bit his lips.

Yunho laughed and caressed the other’s cheek. “We’ll get there eventually, love. But not tonight. We might get to some heavy petting, but I don’t want a deadline when I…”

Jaejoong hit his shoulder.

“Ow! That hurts!” Yunho said.

Jaejoong laughed. “I’ll warm up the other part of the ttokbokki and jiggae I cooked.”

Yunho smiled seeing the other laugh freely for such a long time. He noted how skinny he looked. Maybe it’s time to fatten up his darling. He smiled a silly smile as he watched Jaejoong putter around his kitchen.

It has been a long time, but this man shone like the sun. He was and always has been pure gold. Pretty and glittery and pure un-adulterated gold. But to Yunho, he was infinitely more precious than gold. More than life… no… Jaejoongie was… IS… Yunho’s heart.

 


End file.
